The Hunt
by Hey Missy
Summary: The open season has just begun.
1. Prey

**_prey definition _**

**_prey_**_ (__prā__)_

_**noun**_

_Archaic__ plunder; booty _

_an animal hunted or killed for food by another animal _

_**a person or thing that falls victim to someone or something **_

_the mode of living by preying on other animals __a bird of prey_

_/pr__ey_

What Drake Parker wants, Drake Parker gets. Easy like that.

Since he was about ten and found out people liked him. A lot. And for no special reason.

Maybe it was the fact that his father was gone and therefore he became the man of the house. Maybe it was just because he's got puppy eyes and can play the guitar. He will never know, never wanted to, it was okay to just be him.

Girls bore him. Not that they're bad. No, they're not bad at all. He even likes them. Sometimes. Problem is, they're just _too_ easy. All he has to do is walk in the room, look at one and there, by the time he voices the second 'R' in 'Parker' she has her panties at her ankles.

Drake wants something else. Something bigger. A challenge.

Josh Nichols.

That's it! He wants his stepbrother. Not because he's insanely out-of-control gorgeous.

No! It's much more than the looks. Josh is innocent, probably a virgin. Josh likes Oprah and Algebra. Josh is a nerd that thinks that girls should be respected even when they're _asking_ to get some walking around in their trashy low cut skirts.

Drake wants to know. Know what it's like to taste those lips. Those ridiculously heart-shaped lips. He wants to know what it's like to have Josh squirming and panting under his body, saying they can't do this and then pulling him back and asking for more, because he knows this is what Josh would do.

He has to be patient though. Josh is no one-nighter. And Drake is only happy he's not. He wants to look in his eyes the morning after, he wants to wake up involved by those soft yet strong arms of his. He wants to be greeted by his goofy smile and his ever shiny green eyes.

But for that to happen he has to wait and do his moves at the right time. Just like a cat studying his prey.

He can wait because he knows. Better than anyone. What Drake Parker wants, Drake Parker gets.

**Thank you.**


	2. Predator

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I totally own these ****guys; we live in a place called Dreamland. Been there?**

**A/N****: My shout-out to Moshy H who tempted me into this.**

Predator.

If Josh Nichols had to describe his stepbrother, Drake Parker, in one word definitely it would be that one.

Of course only for himself. He would never voice the word in public. Drake could be

fun, cool, awesome, skilled, anything actually but call him predator in front of others? Nuh-uh. Never!

In fact, Josh probably can't even say it to himself although the word keeps dancing in his mind.

Especially when he's at the Premiere and sees his brother arriving, strutting his stuff and everything. He stops, waits and looks around seeking his…_prey_?

In less than two minutes Drake is cornering the girl. Josh observes them from where he stands behind the counter.

He sighs silently and wishes he could be her.

Only once.

Just to know what it's like to have him whispering sweet dirty nothings into his ear. He would giggle and flush, just like that girl because Drake _is_ that funny… and lewd.

It would be so good to have Drakes' hands on him, touching him in all the right places and in just the right amount allowed in public without becoming way too offending.

Obviously it's not happening. Josh doesn't have long blonde hair or wears low cut short skirts. He's not even a girl!

So he excuses himself to the staff and walks away to some secluded area where he can be alone and just like a wounded prey who escaped from the predator lick his own wounds until he's recovered again.

**Thank you.**


	3. Captive

**cap-tive**

_n._

**1. **One, such as a prisoner of war, who is forcibly confined, subjugated, or enslaved.

**2. ****One held in the grip of a strong emotion or passion.**

_adj._

**1. **Taken and held prisoner, as in war.

**2. ****Held in bondage; enslaved.**

**3. **Kept under restraint or control; confined.

**4. ****Restrained by circumstances that prevent free choice.**

**5. ****Enraptured, as by beauty; captivated.**

Source: The Free Dictionary.

It rings up slightly around their chests. A soft yet painful grasp.

Josh may be young but he already knows it well. Drake, fortunately, never had experienced it before. Until he met Josh.

The tenuous, light, ever so tender, pain of unrequited love.

Drake knows it shouldn't be there because, well, his not one to fall for this ludicrous little thing that some dumb head conveniently named love.

Josh experienced pain for a long time after his mother was gone. He thought it had finally come to an end when he met Drake only to found out later that it came back ten times worse because, differently from what he showed and received from his beloved mother, this one can never be confessed.

But at the end of the day while chilling on the couch things always settle down.

The invisible bars are still there but they're not on their own. They have each other's company.

Captivity, after all, is not that bad.

**A/N: Initially a one-shot then joined in by a follow-up and complemented by a companion piece. Now finally collected in one. I'm sorry I lost some reviews in the making. *sigh***


End file.
